Life in the Tardis with River and the Ponds
by riversongspoilers
Summary: how much trouble will the doctor get in with the ponds when they find out that he takes their daughter off on adventures when their tucked up in bed?
1. To much wine for River!

**This is my first fanfic so please review this small snippet and tell me whether I should carry it on and what you think of it overall.**

The air was cool just like it always was in the TARDIS. "Doctor, do you know where I left my diary?" asked river in her usual flirty voice. "It's on the coffee table next to the pile of DVDs in the room next to the swimming pool!" the doctor shouted rather too smugly for rivers liking. Someone normal may have found it impossible to find that specific room however since River had a special bond with the TARDIS she found her diary with no trouble. She made her way quickly back to the control room to find her beloved husband tinkering with multiple wires that seemed to be endless being pulled out of the floor. She cocked her eye brow looking at him "you aren't going to be doing that for the _whole_ day are you, sweetie," Giving him her best smile looking over at him suspiciously, putting extra emphasis on the word 'whole.' "No, Dear, I was just waiting for you to tell me where you wanted to go," The doctor replied almost sarcastically finally putting the wires down and taking in her radiant body. "So where would you like to go then my sweetheart?" he asks slyly. "Surprise me Space-Boy" River said ever said ever so cheekily. "well you really shouldn't have said that honey, but you better not tell your parents that we go on adventures when they've gone to bed- I will never hear the end of it!" He said jokingly to his wife.

River was glad that she put on the extra layers that she grabbed from their bedroom before the doctor dragged her out of the TARDIS. She looked around and honestly was stuck for words. She didn't know where or when she was but what she did know is that the doctor never failed to wow her. The TARDIS was parked on a massive frozen lake that looked like it should have belonged in a fairy tale, all around were masses of what looked like fir trees but couldn't have been because all the trees instead of being the emerald green that they were back on earth these were all a burnt scarlet colour covered with snow. She looked up into the sky startled to see four suns burning high in the sky. It was only then that she realised the doctor had ran back into the TARDIS for something he had obviously forgotten. "God that man would forget his head if it wasn't screwed on" she thought to herself happily as she wondered across the lake. The doctor ran back out with two pairs of ice skates and a grin stretching across his face. "Care to join me Dr Song?" he asked already knowing the answer.

A couple hours later they both came dancing merrily through the TARDIS doors (River very tipsy from having drunk far too much mulled wine!) to stop dead in their tracks. There, scowling at them was Amy and Rory not impressed to have been left out of the fun.

"When were you planning on telling us that you two sneak out when we're asleep and have adventures of your own without us!" shouted Amy furiously across the TARDIS aimed at the Doctor mainly but also at her very naughty daughter who was standing behind him peeking around looking at her mother all the while hiccupping into the doctors ear making him chuckle. "Oh mummy, mummy, lighten up would you!" River managed to say very giggly. "Melody pond, how dare you talk to your mum like that." Rory said as calmly as he could to try and cool down the scene. "Oh just ignore river, she may have had a drop to much to drink but don't worry I'm going to take her back to our room and look after her." The doctor said very matter of fact. "Is that a promise Doctor!" River flirted outrageously with the Doctor in front of her parents.

The Doctor grabbed River's arm and pulled her to him running down the TARDIS's corridors into their bedroom slamming the door behind them.

"I don't want to imagine what's going on in that bedroom of theirs." Amy said to her loving husband Rory. "Come on, lets go back to bed" Rory muttered to Amy wrapping his arm around Amy's waist and leading her back to their bedroom.

The next morning river woke up in bed with a splitting headache and then remembered what had happened the night before. She looked to the side of her expecting to see her wonderful doctor staring back at her however he wasn't there. At that moment the door swung open with him bringing in a tray of breakfast, a cup of tea and a glass of water. "How 'you feeling today, darling" The Doctor asked her fondly. "Not so great sweetie, how much did you let me drink last night?" River replied questioningly. "A little too much Dear," He chuckled. "Get up and come find us in the control room when you feel up to it Darling."

About half an hour later river managed to pull herself out of bed and saunter in to the control room where she could obviously tell that the three of them were talking about them. River rolled her eyes at them and strolled over to the doctor linking her hand in his. "so where are we going today then sweetie?" River asked softly. The Doctor gave her a side smile, tapping her on the nose "spoilers!"


	2. begging your pardon, ma'am

The TARDIS shuddered and made that funny noise again what it always does when he didn't fly her properly and left the brakes on. "I told you sweetie, it's not suppose to make that noise!" She shouted at the doctor trying to be heard over the horrible noise. "Yeah, well, you know, I love that sound and anyway it's the trademark of the TARDIS!" the doctor shouted back at her rather defensively.

The TARDIS landed in the grounds of an old castle. The doctor looked around and smiled like a little school boy that knows he is about to be found out for doing something naughty. "And what are you smiling at Raggedy man?" Amy asked with a wide grin. Looking around it suddenly dawned on the three companions of where the doctor had taken them. They were standing in the midst of Windsor castle, they were obviously in the past because just when they looked over to the entrance of the castle a whole group of guards came running out with spears and bows ad arrows heading straight for them.

"Back! Back! Back into the Tardis!" shouted the doctor, ushering them all back into the blue box. "Oh you're such a spoilsport, you never let me have any fun these days!" moaned River very flirty. The doctor quickly tapped her on the nose, briskly kissed her cheek whilst whispering in her ear very naughtily "just wait for later when your parents are in bed Professor Dr Song."

There was a quick ding from the bell on the microwave followed by Rory shouting to everyone that the Chinese was done. River and The doctor walked into the kitchen hand in hand laughing about an inside joke that they weren't about to share with the parents. "So diner and a film?" Amy asked everyone as they all tucked into their Chinese deciding on what to watch.

After arguing about what they were going to watch for about half an hour they finally decided on watching Titanic.

Amy and Rory ended up going to bed half way through because Amy was crying too much, Rory had his arm around her trying to comfort her. River and the doctor were snuggled up on the sofa, fingers intertwined, smiling at each other. "I love you River Song, more than you could possibly know." the doctor said lovingly at his wife. River rested her head and arm on his chest falling asleep to the sound of his double heart beat.

* * *

The Doctor woke up the next morning before anyone else, He kissed his wife gently on her cheek and she immediately woke up. They got up and then walked through the TARDIS to the kitchen.

"Right then, professor River Song, a spot of breakfast and then back to storm cage – don't want them sending the Judoon out for you again now do we?" the Doctor said giving her his best cheeky, school boy, 'I look adorable like this so I'll get away with it' wide-eyed grin. "Oh must you doctor?" River asked fed up. "Yes you know you have to but since I'm in a rather happy mood today after last night I'll let you keep your vortex manipulator." The Doctor whispered into her ear just as Amy and Rory walked in. "So who's for breakfast!" the Doctor shouted cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

The TARDIS landed at Stormcage a few minutes into the future from when she was last her according to the guard that was on duty. River kissed the Doctor good-bye and went back to her cell just turning around in time to hear the Doctor shout "call me!" with a wink as the TARDIS faded away. River went over to her tiny, single bed and sat down heavily, cross-legged, flicking through her small, blue journal smiling as she remembered all of her fond memories.

River was just drifting off to sleep when a guard came into her cell waking her up. "River Song, as of today you have been pardoned on behalf of the shadow proclamation, You will b able to leave in half an hour however if you do anything to compromise your pardon you will be forced back in to our custody and will not have a chance of gaining another pardon, Do I make myself clear , professor Song?" The guard said sternly.

Excited and bewildered all at once River leapt up off her bed and began packing franticly hardly believing her ears.


	3. holiday to Manhattan

**just to let you all know I don't not own DOCTOR WHO as much as I would love to this is purely just a fanfiction.**

Back on the TARDIS, Amy was playing darts with Rory (who she was thrashing!) whist telling the Doctor that they were in need of a holiday. "Yes Amelia, A holiday is a splendid idea, How about Manhattan?" asked the Doctor already knowing the answer.

The TARDIS landed in the heart of Manhattan where all dreams come true, they say. Amy exited first wearing crop-trousers, a TARDIS blue vest top and her new round eyed reading glasses. Rory exited next wearing long khaki shorts and a green and yellow striped t-shirt. The Doctor exited last, stepping out of the TARDIS tweaking his grey bow tie.

They decided that it was probably around lunchtime so they decided to go for a picnic in one of Manhattan's wide spaced parks. It was a beautiful sunny day and the sky was as a blue as the ocean the doctor took the Ponds and River to not so long ago. Once they had finished their lunch, the Doctor started reading a book called 'A Melody Malone Mystery ', "you only like the book for its front cover!" laughed Amy scornfully, "Why do you have to go yowzah on it?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Hey, who wants coffee?" asked Rory breaking it up between Amy and the Doctor.

There was a bright flash in front of Rory; suddenly Rory didn't have a clue where he was anymore. Before he knew it he was talking to his daughter River and another man was pointing a gun at them forcing them into a nearby car. 'oh god,' he thought 'this is going to be a tricky one,' "I bet I end up dying again" Rory mumbled as he was shoved rather rudely into the car next to River.

They arrived at a huge manor house where a man (who looked like he hit his mid life crisis early, according to river, which thought it but said nothing) waited for them. "Sir what should I do with the male, give 'im to the babies?" Asked the man that had drove them to the house.

"So, what's behind the curtain then? Is it your girlfriend?" River asked the man teasingly pulling back the curtain revealing a stone statue angel. "Ah so I was right then, it is your girlfriend!" River told the man smugly while typing on her communicator. "What are you doing?" asked the man curiously. "Oh you know, just texting a boy!" River replied outrageously.

The Angel grabbed River's wrist just as the ground started to shake. "Oh you bad bad boy, you could burn New York!" river shouted to what seemed like thin air. "what does that mean?" shouted the man very angrily. "It means, just you wait till my husband gets home." Replied river calmly although she had major butterflies going on in her stomach as she hadn't seen her Doctor since their wedding night, oh that wonderful wedding night that she wouldn't forget in a hurry.

Just moments later the TARDIS fully materialised as Amy ran out in search of her husband Rory. "Sorry I'm late honey, traffic was hell." The doctor said coolly as he slowly walked over to her. Running a hand through his hair and tweaking his bowtie the doctor walked over to River as casually as the Doctor could manage without tripping over anything. "So where are we now Dr Song?" the doctor whispered into her ear which sent a cold shiver running down her back and goose bumps appear on her skin. "How's prison?" he asked walking a small circle around her. "Oh I was pardoned ages ago and its professor Song to you." River replied raising one of her long eye brows at him. "Pardoned?" the Doctor asked quietly unsure of what to say. "Hmm, turns out the person I killed never existed in the first place, apparently there's no record of him," River told the doctor with her eye brow still raised, " It's almost as if someone has gone around deleting themselves from every data base in the universe." River told the Doctor sternly although her voice going up an octave at the end as if asking him a question. The Doctor tapped her on the nose playfully, "well you told me I got too big." "Yes and now no one has ever heard of you, didn't you use to be someone?" River asked teasingly at the Doctor. "Weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor?" the Doctor asked in a mock-serious tone. "Doctor who?" River retorted matching his mock-serious tone.

"But why do you have to break mine?" River asked, eyes looking deep into the Doctors. "Because Amy read it in a book, that you haven't written yet so it has now become fixed!" the Doctor spat out at her angrily. "Ok, ok, what about spoilers, you know chapter titles?" Amy asked in her thick Scottish accent hoping to be of help.

Amy ran down to the basement full of hope while River caught the Doctor's eye. He looked down through the chapter names and became engulfed in a tidal wave of rage. "Doctor, Doctor what is wrong, I know that face just calm down, help me get my arm out!" shouted river to the Doctor as he was about to storm out of the room. "No River, You get your arm out yourself!" shouted the Doctor. "How" screamed River sobbing not knowing what to do desperately thinking of what she can do to help her husband. "I don't know, change the future!" shouted the Doctor more angry than she had ever seen him before, not even bothering to look back at her.

She wasn't sure how long had passed but she knew that with every minute of her trying to get her wrist free it was getting more and more painful. She was sobbing through the pain partly however it was mainly through her frustration until finally something cracked. There was an almighty wave of pain as she slid free of the angel. She wiped off her tears with a tissue that she found in her coat pocket, rolled her sleeve down around her broken wrist making sure she hid the damage from him as a time-traveller's wife knows that the Doctor hates endings. River walked out into the hallway with the tracker in one hand as if nothing had happened.

They Ran into Winter Quay where apparently Rory was according to river's tracker. Amy, River and the Doctor ran into a room where Rory was twice. Just as Amy ran in she witnessed the older version of Rory die. The angels had them trapped now in the room with only a small gap to the side of them to escaped, "Husband, follow" Amy shouted to Rory as they just escaped. "This is never going to work." the Doctor said pessimistically. "Husband, Shut up" shouted River to her husband as she grabbed his hand and ran out of the room narrowly escaping the angels.

"What are you doing, what the hell do you two think you're doing?" The doctor shouted to Amy and Rory running over to them on top of the roof of the giant building knowing what they were about to do. "Changing the future, it's called marriage." Amy said as calmly as she could, pulling Rory into an embrace and jumping off the roof. "NOOO!" Shouted the Doctor tears streaming down his face.

Amy and Rory suddenly woke up on the ground in a grave yard in unison, the sky was bleak as if holding secrets of its own, as if the universe knew what was to come. "Where are we?" asked Amy first looking at Rory then gazing around to get a better picture. "Back, back where you belong!" the Doctor ran over to them both and pulled them into a bear hug not wanting to let them go in case he almost lost them again. River came up from behind him, "Hey why don't we just go out to the pub and do something, you know, normal?" River asked them jokingly. "That sounds like a brilliant idea" they all agreed, "Family outing then!" River said happily as she stepped into the TARDIS expecting everyone to follow. The Doctor was on her heals when he heard Amy scream as he immediately ran back to her to see a single angel where Rory had just been and next to it a grave stone with Rory's name on it. "It's ok," Amy said "We can just go back and get him, right doctor?" Amy asked pleading the Doctor to go back and get him but already knowing the answer. "Amy we can't, the time-lines, there too-" Amy cut him off, taking a step nearer to the angel "then this is the only way, the only way I can be with him, my Rory." Amy said through sobs. "Amy what are you doing? Come back into the TARDIS! Please Amelia, come back with me," the Doctor tried pleadingly but getting nowhere. "Doctor shut up!" shouted River "yes mother go it's the only way!" River shouted to her mother knowing that the only way her mother would truly be happy ever again, was if she was with her centurion. "I'll be ok Doctor, I'll be with my Rory, all I have to do is blink, Melody come here" Amy asked River as she held her hand out behind her not taking her eyes off the angel. River walked over to her mum and gracefully placed her hand in her mothers, "Melody, You look after him and you be a good girl for me!" Amy said to her daughter still not taking her eyes off the angel. "Amy please just come back in to the TARDIS, please, I'll never be able to see you again, come on Pond, please," the Doctor begged but it was no use. Amy paused for a moment crying softly said, "Raggedy Man," turning around to look at him just in time to say "Good bye," before she was zapped back in time to her loving husband, This was the Pond's final farewell.

The Doctor fell to his knees crying feeling utterly heart-broken as river walked over to him to comfort him and wrapped her arms around him all the while not taking her eyes of the angels giving him time to grieve. River led the doctor away from the angel and back into the TARDIS, hand in hand, both with tears in their eyes.


	4. picnic at Asgard

Chapter 4:

The doctor sat down on the step in the TARDIS while he allowed River to fly them away from the horrible grave yard and into the safe time vortex where she just let the TARDIS drift. "River, they were your parents, im so sorry, I can't believe how well you're handling it." The Doctor spoke to her softly. "It doesn't matter, what does matter is that you don't travel alone because that's when you make mistakes Doctor." River told him mater-of factly. The doctor walked over to her, took her hand in his and smiled at her, "then travel with me?" the Doctor asked with his both hearts longing for her. "It would be my honour, Doctor!" River beamed at him, "I tell you what doctor, as I presume I send the story to Amy to get published, I'll get her to put an afterword in for you." River said as she sauntered off down one of the many corridors of the TARDIS heading for her and the Doctor's bedroom.

It was only when she reached her bedroom and turned the doorknob as she walked in that she broke down in tears as she looked around their room to see that the TARDIS had modified it by covering every single inch of the walls in photos and pictures of the Ponds, the Doctor and her from different adventures with them all smiling. River was so overwhelmed that she only just made it to the giant four-poster king-sized bed before she lay down on it, burying her head in the soft pillows slowly crying herself to sleep.

River wasn't sure what time the Doctor had come in however when she woke he was next to her with his arms around her protecting her from nightmares that he thought she was sure to have. As River slowly opened her eyes she saw the Doctor looking straight back at her but not with pity in his eyes or even sorrow just love. Unconditional love.

River must have fallen back to sleep because when she woke up the next time the doctor wasn't next to her. Worried and panicked about what the Doctor was capable of when he was upset and grieving River hurriedly went to find him.

The Doctor was in the control room, pointing his sonic screwdriver at a few buttons, upgrading a few things and fixing a few things. When River walked in the Doctor's face lit up as he put his screwdriver down and pulled her into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder as he ran his hand gently through her wavy golden hair that she had not bothered to brush yet. After a minute or two the doctor pushed River away and held her at arm's length, "so I was thinking, Professor River Song, how about we go to the planet Asgard and have a picnic there, I hear its suppose to be lovely there this time of year." The Doctor said with a wink. River laughed at this remark know full well they could go there any time of the year with the TARDIS, "Yes sweetie, that's all very well but I suppose you want me to make and pack the picnic, don't you?" River asked with a smirk already heading off down towards the kitchen.

The doctor put the TARDIS in to motion actually leaving the breaks off this time which seemed to put a smile on River's face although the Doctor preferred it when it made the noise when the breaks were on. "err Doctor, what sort of weather should I be expecting out there?" River asked the Doctor pointing towards the TARDIS's doors. "Oh, you know, hot very, very hot!" the Doctor replied looking River up and down lingering on her legs clearly checking her out. River gave him a small playful slap on his arm before heading to the TRADIS wardrobe to change into something more suitable.

The Doctor was drumming his fingers on to the control panel impatiently waiting for River to return. Five minutes later River came back down the stairs into the control room dressed in her grey zip-at-the-front sleeveless short summer dress and white wedge sandals showing off her legs and upper body to her benefit. When the Doctor first saw her he took a sharp in hale causing him to cough and stutter forgetting what he was about to say. "Hello Sweetie." River flirted as she winked with a smug grin and walked straight out of the TARDIS doors and marvelled at the sight she saw looking back at the TARDIS to see the Doctor following her out carrying a picnic rug and a basket.

All around them was a beautiful meadow covered in a wonderful array of wild exotic flowers that you defiantly would not find back on Earth; the flowers were of every colour under the rainbow. The doctor lay down a blanket on the soft green grass and gestured for River to sit down. River took the Doctor's hand and gracefully sat down with her legs stretched out in front of her which made her dress ride up her legs a little more. The Doctor sat down next to her and began unpacking the picnic basket. In the picnic basket there was a large bag of grapes, a small box of strawberries and then he found the most important thing of all, this he was sure would put a large smile on his mad wife's face. He pulled out a large bottle of vintage white wine, seeing the large sexy grin that swept across river's face like he anticipated, pulled out the cork with his teeth and spat it out. Laughing almost hysterically, River grabbed the large bottle and started downing the liquid without bothering to use the wineglasses the Doctor was holding out to her. Seeing the Doctors jaw drop as he was clearly astonished with her she quickly put the now half-empty bottle back down smiling at the doctor like a naughty school girl. River was just leaning in to kiss the Doctor when a loud hiccup escaped her lips causing them both to burst out laughing at one another.

"You know what Doctor?" River asked the Doctor absent-minded while tracing patterns around his hands that was sending shivers down his back. "What's that then, honey?" the Doctor asked curiously smiling at her. "I can smell petrichor, that's my favourite smell in the whole entire universe!" River informed the Doctor happily, River pushed the doctor down so he was now lying on his back on the picnic rug while she rested her arm and heads on her his chest. "Well that, Melody Pond, is because you are the child of the TARDIS." The Doctor replied, smiling fondly at her as he remembered the time when the TARDIS matrix took the form of a human and told the Doctor that was her favourite smell as well.

There was a quiet moment between them before River spoke up quietly, "Mum and Dad would have loved it her." Her voice trailed off. "Yes, I believe they would've." The Doctor replied just as quietly having to turn away to hide his tears that were silently falling down his cheeks. "Doctor, it's ok to be upset about losing them, what's not alright is to hide your sorrow and not talk about them as if they were never here," River told him slightly raising her voice, "They were here and they lived a happy, fulfilled life with each other, we can't just forget about them, Doctor, because I believe they're still watching over us now." River spoke to him back in her softer voice trying to make the Doctor see sense, "The lone centurion and the girl who waited." River quietly said to the Doctor who seemed to be half listening although he still had tears rolling down his face.

"It's not that though." The Doctor told River finally looking her in the eye knowing that she is getting closer to having to go to the library and doesn't know how he will cope when she is gone as well. The Doctor pulled river into a warm hug running his hands through her hair. "Doctor, whatever it is that you're hiding and can't tell me will be ok, and if it's about me, then you need to know that we will always find a way to be together, no matter what." River told him looking deep into his eyes that looked like supernovas exploding.

River suddenly sat up next to the Doctor with a grin stretching over the whole of her face. "Doctor, I hope you haven't forgotten it's my birthday in three weeks time, I have a few ideas of what we could do.." River told the Doctor rather excitedly like she was ten again. "How do you like the possibility of two doctors, oh how the mind races!" River whispered into the Doctors ear huskily. The Doctor sighs and whispers into River's ear, "my bespoke psychopath, will you never change?" "Oh Doctor, you'll be the death of me." River giggles as she jumps up pulling the Doctor up as well smiling cheekily at him.

They packed their things away and wondered back towards the TARDIS, both deep in thought, the Doctor knowing however River wondering what lay ahead for them.


End file.
